


Winter

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: FPC: 49 | Winter, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, No Dialogue, Song: In The Bleak Midwinter, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: There was only so much rattling that a man could endure, and Professor Mortimer had reached his limit.-or-Minuscule vignettes on the pair in the winter. Inspired by and with lyrics from In The Bleak Midwinter.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 49 - Winter.
Kudos: 2





	Winter

_In the bleak mid-winter_

_Frosty wind made moan;_

There was only so much rattling that a man could endure, and Professor Mortimer had reached his limit. A whole shredded newspaper now edged the windows of his CSIR lab, but freezing gusts still caused bangs and scrapes. As the coldest season continued, he finally resolved to find another lab.

_Earth stood hard as iron,_

_Water like a stone;_

Whoever had thought that a survival exercise in the winter was a good idea had been wrong. Spending thirty minutes attempting to drive pegs into frozen ground had warmed him up, but when a disgruntled Captain Blake went for his water bottle, he found that it was also solid. Typical.

_Snow had fallen, snow on snow,_

_Snow on snow,_

If the storm continued, white flakes blotting out even Hyde Park just across the road, they would actually be blocked in. Relaxed in armchairs close to a roaring fire, with glasses of their respective favourite drinks at their elbows, neither the Captain nor the Professor were particularly concerned about this.

_In the bleak mid-winter_

_Long ago._

**Author's Note:**

> is this...on time?
> 
> I can't believe that this one is actually done early in the day, although the lyrics are kind of cheating. I also can't believe that I'm writing about snow on one of the hottest days of the year...


End file.
